Hercules and Megra Love Story
by TemperanceBooth1
Summary: Starts after the star scene in the end of the movie. Meg and Hercules are so cute.
1. Home

After the celebration of Hercules' decision, the couple wanted to go home. "Megra, wait. Where is our home?"

"Herc, no matter where we are, my home is with you."

Hercules smiled and pulled her close. "Then where would you like to go? We can live anywhere you'd like."

"Hercules." His adopted mom said.

Hercules turned around to see his adopted parents. "Hey, Mom."

"The two of you can live with us for a while. At least until you find a place of your own." His adopted dad said continuing what his wife was saying.

"I don't know, Pop. It's Megra's decision." He said looking at his love.

"That would be lovely, Mr. and Mrs. Hercules. I've lived in hell literally for years ever since I made that stupid deal with Hades. I had a boyfriend that was about to be killed and the only way I could save him was to sell my soul to Hades. But not long afterwards, my boyfriend left me for some prettier woman than me. I was stuck with Hades because of it and I regret everything. I don't know why I ever trusted him. When I met Hercules, I knew I was falling in love again and I was scared of the same thing happening again. But he reassured me that he wouldn't hurt me like that and I felt like I could trust him. When Hades came to tell me to do another deed, I refused because I didn't want Hercules to get hurt. If that meant being stuck with Hades forever, it was worth it. But Hades tricked him and used me as bait. That's when Hercules found out the truth. I was never so hurt in my life after that. I thought Hercules wouldn't listen to me and would never speak to me again after that incident. I was so happy when he finally did because I took his place of being crushed by a pillar and I knew then he had to know. So I guess in turn he saved me too. I know I'll never find another man like him. He's my hero in every way and he makes me happy with even the littlest things. And it only took one date to figure it out. I love him with all my heart and I will risk my life for his if necessary. I just hope it never comes to that." She said snuggling as close to Hercules as possible.

"Then follow us, Dear. And call us Mom and Dad or Mom and Pop like Hercules here does."

Hercules put Meg on Pegasus and hopped on behind her. Pegasus took off following through the air.

* * *

At the house, The farm couple went inside and Hercules put Pegasus in the barn with some food. "Good nite, Pegasus. See you tomorrow." Hercules said then took Meg inside.

"Wonder Boy." Meg sighed happily into his chest.

Hercules chuckled. "I don't have my strength anymore. I'm not exactly a hero anymore."

"I know. It just makes you an even bigger hero. You sacrificed what you always dreamed of for me. No man has ever done that before." She replied looking in his eyes.

Herc smiled. "I meant what I said. I mean up there at the gates."

"I know. I love you so much because you sacrificed everything you could ever want for a girl who just used you. At least at the beginning. I don't deserve that."

"You sacrificed your life to save mine and that undoes everything wrong you could have ever done to me. You do deserve love and especially after your horrible history with men." He said placing her in the bed.

Megra smiled with tears in her eyes from his heartfelt reason. "You really mean that?"

"I do." He said getting in bed beside her.

Meg pulled him down and kissed him passionately which he happily returned. She pulled away and cuddled into him laying her head on his chest. "I love you, Hercules." She whispered.

"I love you too, Meg. Forever and always." He replied in a whisper. "Good nite, My Damsel in Distress."


	2. Future and Confession

The next morning Meg woke up in the same position she fell asleep and smiled. She kissed him softly and he stirred opening his eyes looking at her blankly. Megra giggled at his expression. "Good morning, Sleepyhead."

Hercules snapped into reality and smiled. "Good morning, Beautiful. Sleep well?"

"I did actually. I dreampt about us and our future."

"Really? What was that?"

"It was our wedding and then it skipped to our first child. I even saw the birth. Not in the perspective I would imagine, but it was beautiful."

"And what was the baby?"

"A girl. She had your eyes and nose. Everything else was mine. She was so adorable. I was sad when I woke up at first because it felt so real, but then I remembered where I was and now I can't wait for it to actually happen."

Hercules just looked at her blankly trying to comprehend what she just said. After two minutes, he smiled. "I love you, Megra."

She smiled back at that. "I love you too."

Hercules' stomach growled and he chuckled. "Hungry, My Love?"

"Very. Lets go get some breakfast." She said dragging him to the kitchen where his adopted mom was cooking waffles and his dad was sitting at the table eating.

"Well, good morning, You Two. Hope you're hungry." Mrs. Hercules said.

"Starving, Mom." Megra said sitting down next to Hercules.

Mrs. Hercules made a plate for each of them and handed it to them. "There you are. Anything to drink?"

"Milk please." Meg replied.

"Same for me, Mom." Hercules replied.

She got them their milk and sat down to eat with them. "So, Meg, what got you to love our Hercules?"

Meg choked on her bite and took a sip of milk. When she got her breath back, she looked a bit uncomfortable. "Umm... well, I guess it was when he first saved me from the river monster. That's how we met. I was supposed to get the guy to work with Hades, but he made me an offer I had to refuse. That's when it all started and Hercules showed up and saved me. After everything Hades threw out for him, he beat them all. I was then supposed to find out what his weakness was, but throughout it, I was completely in love with him and I also knew he had no weakness. I tried seducing him on the first date and he refused. It was like he was a complete gentleman. After that, I sort of sang to myself about the whole love thing. Then I also knew I wasn't gonna work for Hades any longer."


	3. Official Date

"So you basically fell in love by accident?"

"I guess you could say that, but I wouldn't trade him for the world. I love Hercules and it won't change."

"Good to hear. I'm looking forward to you being a part of our family, Megra. Speaking of, have you talked about marriage yet?"

"MOM!" Hercules scolded.

"What? It's just a question."

"It's ok, Herc." She said to him and turned back to face his adopted mother. "No, but now that you speak of it, we might later."

Mrs. Hercules smiled and nodded and they all went back to eating in silence.

* * *

After breakfast, his mother cleaned up and he took Meg outside to show her around. "It's a beautiful little farm. And you grew up here?" She asked him sitting on the porch swing.

Hercules sat beside her. "Yep. Not the best place to live, but it's nice enough."

"You still feel out of place here, don't you?" She asked sadly.

He looked at her and lifted her chin to make her look at him. "If I did, I wouldn't be here. I meant what I said and I said what I meant. I love you, Meg. Nothing can change that. And to prove it, will you go out with me on a date tonight?"

Meg smiled and let a happy tear fall. "I will. What should I wear?"

"Anything you wish. I'll be happy with anything you wear."

"Ok." She said and snuggled into him. She layed her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat which seemed to be in sync with her own. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.

* * *

Later that night, it was almost the end of their date when Hades suddenly showed up. "HADES!" Hercules spat in a low dangerous tone.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the two lovebirds. How's he in bed, Meg?"

"Leave Meg alone, You Bastard!"

"Leave us alone, Hades! I'm through with you and your scheming ways of life. I'm free of you and I don't work for you any longer! I swear to the gods, if you hurt Hercules, I will destroy you!"

"Now, My Dear Meg, don't need to be so hasty. I just came to apologize."

"Yeah right. I know you. You're a lying, scheming bastard who just wants me for himself. Well, I'll tell you right now, I'm in love with Hercules and I won't trade him for the world. He is my everything and my home. You can't take that from me. After what I did for you, you can forget it. Now go! Before I change my mind about letting you live."

"Fine, fine. I'm gone." And with that, he disappeared.

"Thank goodness. I thought he'd never leave." She said turning to Hercules who has a shocked expression on his face. "Herc? You ok?" Hercules didn't move or even blink still trying to comprehend what just conspired. "Wonder Boy?"

He blinked and looked at her. "Wow."

Meg giggled. "What?"

"You're wonderful." He said dreamily.

Megra giggled again and kissed him out of his daze. "Come back to me, Hunny."

He did and kissed her passionately. She didn't expect that reaction, but kissed him back then pulled away. Hercules smiled. "Lets go home. It's getting late and we could both use some sleep."

Meg nodded as he carried her bridal style back to the farmhouse.


End file.
